


You're worth it.

by fatcatscantfly



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Basically, Fluffy Ending, Hospitals, M/M, Suicide Attempt, depressed eren, erens everyone's therapist, how tf does one tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:11:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5565085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatcatscantfly/pseuds/fatcatscantfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren's so busy being everyone else's therapist, he doesn't think anyone should be bother with his problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> This ideas been floating around in my head a while. This ain't how I originally planned it, but it's the same events, I just worded it differently than I wanted to (cause I forgot how i wanted to write it)

Eren's always there for his friends. Whether they want to spar for a bit, talk or even let out all their emotions and cry over tubs of ice cream at sad films. Yes. He's always there, helping. But he's always too busy helping people that he won't let them help him. It's rare that they'll see him upset, but when ever they do, he always brushes it off as 'its just been a long day' or he's 'tired'. He won't talk to anyone about it, not wanting to burden his friends or his boyfriend, jean, with his problems. They have a lot to deal with themselves. They don't need his pathetic problems on top of that.

Eren's been "tired" a lot lately, only leaving for work or if jean forcibly drags his ass out of the house. Tonight, jeans on a double shift, which means he'll be home a little before midnight. It's currently       11: 38. Jean will be home soon. Eren's sat in the downstairs bathroom, a bottle of sleeping pills in his hand. He undoes the lid, and, with out checking how many he should actually take, he pours a load into his hand, before shoving them in his mouth and swallows. He stands up to out the pills in the cupboard, the lid not on properly. His visions starts spinning and suddenly he's on the floor, pills spilling everywhere. He can hear his phone ringing somewhere above him, but he can't move. Can't keep his eyes open.

Suddenly he's regretting the pills. He knows its fining to be jean that finds him, how much it's going to hurt him, make him think that it was his fault. He tries to pull him self up, trying to reach his phone, which had started ringing again. He managed to knock it to the floor, the screen breaking. Some how he managed to correctly hit the green button instead of the red.

"Eren, you ass. Why didn't you pick up the first time," was the first thing jean said. Eren let out a small whimper, trying to form words.

"H-help..." He managed to whine, before his vision started to darken. "Eren?... Eren!" Was the last thing Eren heard.

 

When Eren wakes, he feels like he's been hit by a bus. Opening his eyes, he was momentarily blinded. Eyes adjusting, he could see a small needle in his left wrist. To his left he could hear steady beeping. Brain catching up, he realised he was in the hospital. The room was empty, apart from one person sat at the side of his bed, head resting in it as he slept. It was obvious who it was.

Lifting his right hand, Eren ruffled Jeans hair, then cupping his face lightly, not wanting to wake him. But either he wasn't gentle enough, or Jean was waking up then anyway, he leaned into the touch, before his eyes shot open and he stood up, eyes wide.

"Y-you're awake," he whispered, before launching himself into the brunette, arms wrapped abound him in a bone crunching embrace, tears streaming down his face. "How could you bee so stupid... T-the doctors... They thought... They thought you weren't going to wake up," jean cried, face buried in Eren's neck. Eren brought up his right arm, in fear if moving the needle in his left, and wrapped around jeans waist.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking properly," he whispered,"I-I know I should have spoken to you about it... But- but my problems aren't.. They aren't worth it, I'm not wor-" "Don't you dare! Don't you dare ever say your not worth it!" Jean shouted, sitting back, hands gripping the others shoulders,

" you're so worth it. You're everything to me. And I should tell you that more. We all take you for granted. We pushed our problems into you so many times, never have you a chance to voice your own. I'm sorry Eren. I should've seen you were hurting, should've not accepted it when you said you were fine. I love you Eren. Please, let me help you now."

By this point, Eren was sat up, one arm around jean, the other gripping onto his shirt, crying into his shoulder. Thy stayed like that for a while, jean eventually moving to sit on the ed next to Eren. Eren was the first to speak. "Look at us," he said, wiping his eyes," a pair of fucking idiots." "I guess that just makes us perfect for each other," jean smiled," I'm serious thought,

 

**Your so worth it"**


End file.
